


tender

by grapefruitgalaxy



Series: we're going by the skin of our teeth (hope it'll turn out fine) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Relationship, the other characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitgalaxy/pseuds/grapefruitgalaxy
Summary: This is the absolute last thing they should be doing right now.Not when Pidge is known for crashing into Keith’s room in the middle of the night for no reason other than being bored.Not when he can hear Hunk’s loud snoring, muffled through the door.Not when his sister is just outside, sleeping on the couch, while Lance is in Keith’s room, sleeping with her childhood best friend.But Lance couldn't care less.





	tender

**Author's Note:**

> have a thing i made inbetween working on chapter two of Chasing/Running!!
> 
> sorry about the slow update for that fic but I haven’t been happy with how it’s turning out, so it’ll be a while yet until I can update!
> 
> until then, enjoy this!

This is the absolute last thing they should be doing right now, but Lance honestly couldn’t care less.

Their friends are just on the other side of the door, all sleeping scattered around the living room. Sweat is beading down his forehead, soft gasps forcing their way out of his lips on every slow stroke. Keith lays above him, hands gently rubbing up and down Lance’s thighs, carefully squeezing every few moments.

Lance’s hands rest on Keith’s head, fingers tangling with inky black strands, tugging lightly. There are tender words being spoken into the crook of his neck, lips leaving trails of kisses just barely grazing his throat. He’s faintly aware of the small noises he’s making, quiet moans and stuttered words.

God, they _really_ shouldn’t be doing this right now.

Not when Pidge is known for crashing into Keith’s room in the middle of the night for no reason other than being bored.

Not when he can hear Hunk’s loud snoring, muffled through the door.

Not when his sister is just outside, sleeping on the couch, while Lance is in Keith’s room, sleeping with her childhood best friend.

Lance lets out an embarrassing whimper when Keith suddenly slows to a stop, head moving away from Lance’s neck and closer to his face. His pupils are dilated, stormy eyes laced with what Lance belatedly registers as concern. Lance lets our another whine, shifting his hips desperately.

“Keith- Keith, _please,”_ his breath stutters and he feels tears prick in the corner of his eyes. A hand presses gently against his cheek, and Lance closes his eyes, tilting his head to press closer to it, another embarrassing noise escaping his lips.

“Hey- _hey,_ Lance,” Keith’s voice is deep, and sounds just as wrecked as Lance feels. “Relax baby, tell me what’s wrong.”

Lance is aching with want, body quivering. “ _Keith._ Please-” the hand still on his thigh starts massaging, forcing Lance’s tense muscles to relax. “I want- I _need_ you, please, _please.”_

Keith presses his hand more firmly to the side of Lance’s face, coaxing him to look at him. “Lance sweetheart, I need you to tell me if something’s wrong,” he presses light kisses to Lance’s face, on the tip of his nose, his forehead, the corners of his mouth.

Lance is gasping for air, hips still trying to grind down on Keith. “Nothing’s wrong. I need you, Keith, _please,”_ Lance keens. And finally, _finally_ , Keith relents, and starts to slowly circle his hips. “ _Oh_ \- _fuck._ Keith _hurry_.”

“Lance, look at me. _Lance,_ baby, _look at me.”_ Keith’s voice is heavy, breathing labored, and Lance looks. “We’ve got all the time in the world. I need you to _relax_ ,” his words are so, _so_ tender, and Lance melts. Tense muscles finally loosening as Keith mumbles praises into his neck.

Sex with Keith has always been fantastic. He knows Lance like the back of his hand, always, always putting Lance first. They’ve done this plenty of times in the seven short months of their relationship, but never has Lance felt so full of emotion. It’s never been such a slow, agonizing drag. Soft. So _gentle_.

Keith is mind-blowingly good. He hits all the right spots and says all the right things, it’s always with a purpose. Hips driving forward, unrelenting leaving Lance sore for days. That was what Lance was expecting when they started dating, and it’s what he got. So now, with Keith going slower than molasses, easily murmuring soft-nothings into Lance’s ear, Lance can't help but feel some whiplash.

This doesn’t feel like anything they’ve done before.

It feels like so much _more._

Lance knows that Keith’s never been good at articulating how he feels. He’s not good with words. He’s impulsive. He’s closed off.

But right now, under Keith’s tender gaze, Lance realizes just how _open_ his boyfriend his being. He thinks off how close they sat with the others. How when everyone was distracted he would look at Lance like he’d hung all the stars in the sky. How his fingers twitched like he wanted to reach out and lace them with Lance’s.

How he’d snuck through the living room, rousing Lance and pulling him quietly into his room. How he’d kissed him, hard, before he softened, becoming pliant.

Lance can _feel_ the love pouring out of Keith in every action.

And if that wasn’t the most wonderful feeling Lance has ever felt.

Lance is burning, breath catching on every thrust. Chest heaving, stars shining behind his eyes.

He’s _so close,_ Keith is sliding over his prostate every time and Lance is _ascending._ So when Keith stops _again,_ Lance near sobs.

He’s quivering, and completely out of his mind. There are thumbs wiping under his eyes, and his vision is blurry. Keith’s voice is utterly _destroyed,_ but he sounds worried, “Lance, baby, what’s wrong?” Lance can only whimper, voice stuck in his throat before Keith is talking again. “Why are you crying? Are you—”

Lance cuts him off by dragging his face down and pressing their lips together, and by some miracle, he manages to speak. “Keith, I am _so good_ ,” he has to stop to catch his breath, “but I swear to god if you stop one more time I’m going to lose it so _please—”_

Lance finishes with a strangled moan as Keith rolls his hips. “I need you to— I need you to tell me if you want me to—”

“I will, just _please, please don’t stop.”_

Keith seems to like that answer because he starts up his slow thrusts again, bringing Lance close to release.

There are lips against his, and hands wiping away stray tears, and the softness of those gestures are what push Lance over the edge. He finishes with a gasp, tremors running through him. Keith taking a few more slow thrusts before he’s finished too, breath ragged against Lance’s neck.

They just lay with one another for a while, catching their breaths and coming down from their highs. Lance winces when Keith finally shifts, carefully pulling out. Then, there are hands cupping his face again as a chaste kiss is pressed there. Opening his eyes, Lance finds Keith staring down at him, eyes fond and concerned. “Are you okay?”

Lance smiles, soft and slow. “I’m okay. Wonderful, even.”

Keith visibly relaxes, but he still pushes. “Are you sure?”

Humming, Lance pulls Keith down and kisses him. “I’m sure. I’m sorry I freaked you out, I was a little overwhelmed, just like, in a good way.”

It’s Keith’s turn to hum, and he presses one more kiss to Lance’s lips before he slides out of bed. Lance makes a pitiful noise in the back of his throat. There’s a quiet laugh from Keith, and he looks to Lance as he pulls on his boxers. “I’ll be back in a second.”

When Keith opens the door and slips out, Lance can hear their friends snoring from the living room. Although he feels a bit bad for sneaking around like they have been, Lance can’t help but feel the smallest bit of satisfaction in how they’ve been able to hide their relationship.

Keith comes back in, closing the door carefully behind him. Lance is pliant as Keith uses a damp cloth to wipe any mess on Lance’s skin off. His touch is just as gentle as it has been all night, careful, like he’s afraid to break him. He chucks the cloth to the floor before he settles into bed, pulling the covers over them. They immediately press close to one another, Lance tucking himself under Keith’s chin and tangling their legs as Keith throws an arm around his waist.

Lance feels safe and warm, Keith’s hand rubbing circles into his back. Pressing a kiss to Keith’s chest as exhaustion pulls at his eyelids, Lance hums contentedly, and mindlessly wonders about whether or not they should finally tell the others.

When he feels Keith start to drift, he speaks. “Keith?”

Keith kisses the top of his head.

Sleep is pulling at his eyes, and Lance’s voice is muffled. “I love you.”

Lance internally panics for only a moment when Keith tenses, only to relax and tug Lance impossibly closer.

He should go back into the other room, sleep anywhere but curled up with Keith in Keith’s bed, he should. But Lance finds he doesn’t much care about what the others might think in the morning.

Another kiss is pressed to his head as Lance finally drifts into slumber, falling asleep to Keith’s warm voice answering, “I love you, too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://grapefruitgalaxy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
